The SH Chronicles
by CrumpsCrumbs
Summary: I'd rather not summarize the story and let you decide how good it is.


The SH Chronicles Episode 1 Part 1

"An elite war"

Setting: DustBowl, Area 3.

-An abandoned outdoor facility in the desert, that has nothing notable except a large SpaceShuttle, a cave system, and a ravine 10ft deep.

-The story begins with Mr. Jane Doe walking out of RED base. He stands in between the two pillars and does his classic "Maggots!" Taunt, then he gets to work by jumping into battle with his favorite loadout, 'The Air-Strike', the 'B.A.S.E Jumper', the 'Half-Zatoichi', (a Katana) nicknamed the 'Half-Z', and his hat the Jumpers Jeepcap (Olive shaped brim cap, with goggles attached). By Rocket jumping and deploying his chute, he is able to reach his team and join the fight [Now the action begins].

-As he reaches the first point, RED team is quickly losing control of it. A trio of Demomen have destroyed every Engie nest except the one on the perch. Mr Doe sees a Spy attempting to sap the sentry, but swiftly kills him (he was still in the air, so he was able to rain down on him) and heals using the Engie's dispenser. As he finishes reloading, an Uber'd Heavy / Medic pair comes through the corner, destroying the sentry, but not before Jane Doe rocket jumps over them undetected. He sneaks past enemy lines totally unnoticed, that is until he gets spotted by a Sniper.

-The Sniper tries shooting Doe out of the sky, but misses. He lands, and counters with some Rockets, but the Sniper jumps behind a wall, avoiding the attack. He gets his Jarate and chucks it! Jane gets covered in piss. He shoots a rocket at Sniper's feet, creating a cloud of smoke. He uses it to sneak up on him, but the Sniper saw the Jarate on Doe, so he takes out his Kukri and starts swinging. Jane takes out his sword and deflects his swing, then uses the opening to shoot a rocket at the Sniper, which launches him into the wall, yeowch. With that however, he gains his distance and aims for the head, but at the same time Jane fires a rocket! The rocket hits and sends Sniper into the air, where Jane air-shot and kills him (this increases his clip size to five).

-From there he travels to the enemy spawn, killing the Engineer and teleporter he was building, and lucky for him a Demoman walks out of spawn that moment! Dat demo fires all da cannons at Jane Doe (he's using the Loose Cannon), but he dodged, causing the cannons to go over him and explode on the wall behind him, but it's not over! Dat Demo has a special shield, which he can use to run across long distances within a short time, for a short time. He uses the dash, but Jane simply jumps out of the way, however! Dat demo is using the Tide Turner, a shield that makes it easy to turn even while doing the dash, so he does a 180 turn to bash him, but Jane got out of the way and trips him! He tries going for a Half-Z kill, but da demo shoots him with a Cannon. They both recover, and ready their weapons. Jane pulls out his Air Strike, and Demo gets his Cannon, they fire at the same time and collide mid flight, causing an explosion damaging them both. Dis Demo realizes he cannot win alone, so he retreats for medical treatment. Jane Doe does the same. As Jane goes back for a health kit, he's spotted by a Pyro.

-The Pyro runs at Jane Doe setting him on fire, but Jane rocket jumps over the Pyro (leaving him with 54 HP), but the Pyro gives chase. Doe heads for the closest health pack, the small one in the Bunkhouse. The Pyro heads up the stairs to the Bunkhouse after him, as Mr. Doe predicted. He unleashes a barrage of Rockets on the Pyro, poor thing never stood a chance, but he is still on fire, and must act fast or die! 15HP, 12HP, 9HP, 6HP, 46HP. He applied the health kit in quick succession, how fortunate. At last a moment of reprieve after a long-winded assault on the enemy base. The teleport is down, they have no Sniper, this war is in the bag. "Holy Mary mother of Joseph!" Jane just remembered the other BLU mercenaries he snuck by a while back. There's no way his team could defend against an Uber Heavy, let alone THREE DEMONMEN! With all his speed he jets off to defeat the dangerous threat and save his comrades!

-Before beginning the ambush, Mr. Doe picks up some Health kits along the way, fully revitalizing him, and rocket jumps into the fray. As he enters the battlefield, he gets the drop on the Heavy / Medic, and one of the three demo trio with 5 rockets, and a bonus Crocket. The Crocket unfortunately got the attention of the other two demomen. "Blahtair"! The DemoKnight yells in shock. He looks at Doe, stares at him intensely ... and tells him "Ain't no bleeding way your gonna get away with killing Blahtair. I'll see to it you make the V.I.P list, IN HELL! Alister, this is serious ya bloke. Don't hold back! You ready, Soldier boy"?

Quick tips - Characters.

-Alister; Lock-n-Load, Stock launcher, bottle. Cosmetics (Things he's wearing); Sober stuntman (A motorcycle jumper helmet), Liquor locker (a small chest on his back), six pack abs (six bottles strapped to his shirt).

-DemoKnight; Ali baba's wee booties, Charge'n Targe, Eyelander. Cosmetics; Prince Tavish's crown, king of Scotland cape.

*DemoKnight has the max 4 heads*

-Alister fires pipes at Jane, narrowly missing, then Doe counters with rockets. DemoKnight jumps in front of Alister, absorbing the attack taking 70 damage. He charges off, gets a health pack, and is fully healed before Jane could even finish reloading. He rocket jumps, and attacks again. This time however, Alister nails him with a pipe, causing him to miss all his rockets. While dazed, he floats down to the ground, giving DemoKnight a chance to strike! He charges full speed at Jane Doe, luckily for him however, he was able to retain his focus, and dodge the attack. He rocket jumps back to Alister to take him out, unloading four of his rockets, but every one of them missed because Alister sticky jumped outta of the way, and out of sight. Jane Doe decides to take out the DemoKnight. This fight proves to be much more difficult than he first thought. DemoKnight's Eyelander has a much farther reach than his Half-Z, as well as being more lethal. Jane Doe although, has more experience than DemoKnight in melee combat. As they brawl, DemoKnight swings his sword, but loses his grip slightly, so Doe takes advantage of the opportunity by swinging his sword hard enough to make DK's sword fall out of his hands. Jane reloads his launcher as DK scurries for his weapon, and now that he reloaded, rocket jumps, aims, POW! It's Alister! He nailed him with a pipe-bomb, sending him flying and almost knocking him out. While Jane is gaining his bearings, DemoKnight finds his Eyelander, and Alister arms his Sticky launcher. He shoots some stickies over where Jane Doe fell, and detonates them.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion ripples through the air, faster than a speeding bullet, louder than a Kritzkrieg, and as hard as the Fists of Steel.

*Commercial break, in a book... Yes this is really happening.*

-They go to see how many pieces Mr. Doe was blown into. Alister guesses 72, DemoKnight says 35, but they're wrong, it's 64. They go to capture the RED base, and seize the SpaceShuttle of DustBowl to carry out the plan their BLU mastermind tasked them with. The announcer calls out that the base is being captured, but RED team is too terrified to fight, since the Demos are renowned warriors who have proven few can do it better. These two are a force to be reckoned with because of their incredible teamwork. DemoKnight uses his Shield and sword to get up close with his enemies and tank their attacks, while Alister kills said opponents with his deadly explosive weaponry. With this powerful combination, they've won battles single-handedly and captured bases all by themselves. No matter how many Engie nests, Ubers, or any number of mercenaries, this duo has never been brought down, and they don't have any intention of letting up now. The end is nigh, victory is in sight, but one hero has risen from the ashes of defeat to save the day and stop the tyranny of the Demo duo. He comes out of no where at a blinding speed and charges with such immense power! It's groundbreaking, it's Earth shattering, it feels stronger than 20 atomic bombs, it hurts just to think about what'd happen to whoever that attack collided with! You can't help but tremble in fear at this terrifyingly devastating force! This is it, here it comes!

-Wait, what? It's dead? The heck! I gave it all that buildup and your saying they killed it?! And now your saying it was only a W + M1 BackBurner Pyro? *Face-palm*.

-The Demo duo is capturing the control point, and no one is there to stop them, but suddenly a hero comes at them at a blinding speed and charging with such imme- whoops, sorry, wrong line. So just as they are capturing the final DustBowl point, they get ambushed by Jane Doe! "Incoming"! DemoKnight noticed the attack just in time, he blocked taking minimal damage, but Alister didn't. He was hit so hard he lost consciousness. "Curse you Soldier. You're lucky I don't kill you right now, but I'm not gonna let my lad die". They stare intensely again ... "Next time I see you, your toast!" He charges away with Alister.

-With the enemy plan thwarted, Jane Doe decides to fix himself up. "I may be better than them both, but you can't win a war with brute force alone, it also takes a plan, like when I threw that Soldier corpse ontop of those stickies. Vhat about Teamwork?" A medic says as he walks out of RED base.

Quick tips: Load outs

Medic: Weapons; Blutsauger, Stock medigun, Ubersaw. Cosmetics; Combat Medic's crusher cap, Medical mystery (A tie).

-He continues, "You cannot be a one man army, no matter how good you are, some battles simply cannot be von alone". Jane Doe replies, "A medic would say that. You don't know what it's like to-" "to have your team give up on you?" *We have a flashback depicting the following*. "As zey all sit inside cowering like little Schweinhunds (pig dogs), and you find yourself ze only one capable of even stepping outside into ze battlefield, as a medic? Zey may have been tough, but I'm tougher. Blutarch used to hire only ze best of the best, but now him and Redmond are taking whoever zey can get zere hands on, vhich makes my job a lot harder believe it or not! Sure I end up fighting idiots, but being a medic, it means I'm also healing idiots. It makes me so mad when I Uber a Heavy and he gets backstabbed ze second it's over, yet vhen I go battle medic, it just barely works. Even with ze blutsauger and übersaw, trying to kill a scout jumping all over isn't easy, and don't get me started on those Shtupid Pyros. If I had your Rocket launcher it'd be so much easier to "apply medicine" to those W + M1ing Dummkopfs (idiots), but I do not have zat luxury, yet I'm still alive. *Flashback ends*

-Yes, I do know, more zan you even think". Doe chuckles a bit, then tells Medic very sternly, "Listen up numb nuts! You may be right, war probably does need teamwork, FOR SOME HIPPIES! But I've proven time and time again that I don't need help, I don't need a team, and I don't need friends. *Remembers DemoKnight saying he won't let Alister die*, which makes Jane thinks to himself, {Why would anybody say that? What benefit could there be to risking your life for anyone else's?} "Well, if you say so, I see zere's no changing your mind. I'll be in ze base if you need me, vhich you vill". He walks off, butJane Doe stops him, and asks, "Why didn't you come out and help me? Vell, look who cares". The Medic says with a snide smile on his face, then goes back in RED base.

*We cut to DemoKnight and Alister heading back to BLU base*

-"Aye Alister, just a wee bit more, we'll be there soon." Alister is still unconscious. DemoKnight stops at the Bunkhouse, and let's him down when they get there, for the health kit. Unfortunately, Mr. Doe already took it. DKnight tries taking Alister back to their base, but is too tired to pick him back up. DemoKnight regretfully speaks "Look boy, your gonna be just fine you will, you've always been. The both of us have been through worse, but that never stopped good old Alister DeGroot... I, *he sheds a tear* I don't know what I'd do without you. Well it's a good thing he'll be alright". A Demoman and Medic walks up to them. "Blahtair!"

Quick tips: Load outs

Bhaltair: Weapons; Loose Cannon, Tide turner, Scotsman's Skullcutter. Attachments; Bearded bombardier (A beard), battery bandolier (explosives strapped to his shirt).

-"Thank the devil your alive, speaking of which, how are yee still alive? That Soldier blew you up right in front of us. Soldier?" Bhaltair has a flashback of when he fought Jane Doe at his spawn. After a brief pause, he says "Nah, that couldn't have been me. I was at spawn, checking for spies. That explains why you were wearing a Ghostly Gibus" says DemoKnight, meanwhile, the Medic finishes healing up Alister. He regains consciousness. "Aye, what just happened?" Alister asked. "Ya just came back from the dead again Alister, I knew you'd make it. Your a real Scotsman lad. To hear that coming from Bearnard the DemoKnight, it's quite the honor it is", Alister regards. Blahtair tells the Medic "We owe you mighty much we do, you can skedaddle now". Medic heads back to his base, but on his way he is stopped by a scout.

Quick tips: Load outs.

The Scout: Weapon, Atomizer. Apparel; Bonk boy (aerodynamic looking mask).

-"Hey ChuckleNuts, know how to get to RED base? I got a job I need to finish". The Medic becomes suspicious, since all Scouts do recon on areas prior to the battle. He asks, "You're a scout aren't you? You should know zis map already, because you are a scout, and not a Spy". The Scout grins, and replies, "all right ya got me, I ain't a part of the Builders League United, but I wasn't hired by Reliable Excavation and Demolitions either. Zen, who are you?" Asks the Medic. The Scout runs at him and hits him with his Atomizer, launching him into the wall waaaay behind them. "I'm better than you" says the Scout. He sees a pathway to the right and heads down it. The Demo trio witnessed the event, and don't exactly know how to take it. "What the devil?" asks Alister "Ya don't see that everyday. You don't see that anyday" Bearnard states. He then adds, "We've been fighting in the Gravel war for almost as long as the first few, but we ain't ever seen nothing like this". Blahtair announces, "Whatever it is, it's dangerous. Normal men can't do stuff like that. We're gonna need a plan to beat it". Alister mentions "Hey, that Scout is going to RED base, in't that Soldier over there? Bah, who cares about that sorry stack a' Skrumpy", Bearnard suddenly exclaims. "We may as well just use him as a distraction, kill him and the Scout". Bhaltair looks at him with a smile.

-We cut back Jane Doe, pondering what the Medic and Bearnard told him, when the Scout comes up to him. "Outta the way ChuckleNuts, DustBowl is mine now ya here, and I get what I want. Isn't someone cocky? Your so overconfident, I'd say you actually think you can get past me". The scout gets an, unpleasant, look in his face, and tells Doe "Look smart mouth, I don't care how tough you are, I'm better than you. Big talk coming from such a little punk kid, I like killing your type the most. Alright, I see how it's gonna be, just a heads up, if you want to give up, I'll make your death extra painful" the Scout proclaims. Jane Doe laughs, "The name's Doe, Jane Doe, remember that when I give you amnesia. Whatever, I'll tell you my name, if you can pass a test. Live longer than 5 minutes, I don't expect you to last 2 but still. So when do you plan on getting started then?" After Doe said that, the Scout rushes off with a burst of speed faster than a Direct hit rocket, going right behind Jane, and hits him with his bat, an attack so forceful it sends him flying 20ft across the ground. "Does now fit into your schedule?"

Jane recovers quickly, and Scout goes in for another attack. He rocket jumps out of the way, and unloads on him. They all nail the scout directly, for massive damage, but he simply brushes them off. "That all ya got? I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet". He pursues. Jane rocket jumps over the ravine, but the scout uses his double jump too keep up. Jane quickly pulls out his Sword and cuts him, causing him to plummet into the ravine. Doe piles rockets onto that scout, every single one hits, one was even a Crocket, but it still barely phased him. He runs up the stairs out of the ravine after Doe, whom which rocket jumps to an ammo and health pack. The scout sees him flying overhead, and does his special 'Super jump' (a very high jump) to finish off Jane. He lands one hit, which causes Jane to crash into a wall, putting him at dangerously low stamina, while at the same time the Scout needs time to catch his breath from the gravity-defying jump.

Jane recovered faster than the Scout, but is feeling much weaker because of the damage he sustained *He only has 5 HP left*. He has a difficult time traversing the map in his weakened state, reduced to wandering aimlessly around the area. "C'mon Cheapskate, don't pull me outta this battle too early, I was just starting to have fun. Get out now and I'll kill you slightly faster". Jane's senses are so clouded, he could only hear mummers, and his sight is incredibly blurry, but he refuses to give up. He uses the wall as a guide to find a health pack, it helps enough to restore his senses. He peeks his head around the corner and sees the Scout looking for him. Jane sneaks around him back into his base for first-aid.

-As he walks back in, the medic sees him in his painful state. "I see how vell working alone is getting you. Shut up Bilbo Baggins, he's just a freak of nature, no normal scout is that strong. None ze less, he vants you dead, perhaps you need my help now? No way Balbo biggins, in case you forgot, I work alone, now leave me too my business MAGGOT!". He walks back out, but medic stops him. "Are you so sure? I vas watching your fight, and I know for a fact if you walk out zat door by yourself, he vill kill you. As much as you don't vant to admit to it, you can't vin zis fight without a team." Jane Doe looks down and thinks ... ,he exits. "Oh vell, he vill come to his senses in time" he chuckles, "maybe".

-Jane walks out of his base, but the Scout is no where to be seen. He ain't in the ravine, or sewers, he isn't in any of the nearby buildings. The Scout is just, not near the final point. Jane heads to the first point, searching every nook and cranny along the way. Jane reaches the first point, and finds the bludgeoned corpse of a BLU medic (the one Scout killed earlier). "Ha, rookie medic", Jane thinks to himself. He examines the corpse and sees a single bat imprint, and assumes it was that scout. "I don't see any other injuries in this guy, so that scout must've killed him with one swing, as the Atomizer? This scout is either not human, or superhuman".

-He keeps walking, still haven't found the Scout. He checks BLU base, and still nothing. Jane's previous raid on the base pretty much killed the entire enemy team, and the Heavy / Medic cleaned house on Jane's team as well. DustBowl is a ghost town of what it used to be, full of death and void of life, no guns or rockets can be heard for miles, just the peaceful sound of nature, birds chirping, sun shining, and a cool breeze blowing. I hate it, I never liked nature.

-Jane starts thinking about where else the Scout could be, but the medic's words pop back in his head. *No matter how good you are, some battles simply cannot be von alone. As much as you don't vant to admit it, you can't vin zis battle vithout a team*. (He remembers the fight with Scout) *That all ya got? I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet*. "Maybe Bolbo Biggins was right. If I had that medic, I could use him for bait". He goes back to RED base.

-Upon reaching RED base, Jane sees Medic outside, looking quite nervous when he approached him. "What are you doing out here Balbo Buggins, that Scout is still on the loose, he could pounce on you at any moment. I noticed zat you vondered off, so I vent to check on you. Didn't I tell you I don't need help? Get off my case Bibdo, blabo, Babda, I RAN OUT OF BILBOS IS HOW MAD I AM AT YOU! Just get outta my way before you get me killed. Vell, you make it sound like you don't care for me vhatsoever. That's because I don't! You could die right in front of me and I couldn't care less! *Medic speaks in a louder voice*. You seem to be distracted by something Solider, is zere a problem? No, I told you I'm just-" The Scout jumps off a roof to grab Jane, but the medic pushes him just before he could grab him.

-"Fine... where the heck did you come from? *Another flashback* After you left to go search for ze Scout, he came to me, and offered me 5 Refined metal to bait you out so he could, 'punish', you for running. That was the plan, except you screwed it up harder than how badly I'm gonna beat your brains in. I don't think so Bulbo Buttons, knew I had one more in me". He points his Air Strike at the Scout. "Isn't someone full of himself? If you attack me, you could badly hurt this here Medic. Your vasting your time, he doesn't care for me. That may be true but I can't just let you die, that would go against most of the things I believe in, what I don't get is why would you do it? Vell, look who cares, besides, you zink I didn't plan for zis?" The Medic says in a louder voice. "Vhat are you waiting for Soldier? Go get him! I guess your more of a moron that I thought, if that guy comes charging at me he's-" as scout says that, Bearnard bashes him with his shield charge, sending him into the wall. Bhaltair and Alister come as well.

-Jane Doe yells, "Are you serious?! What are they doing here?" *Another flashback* While talking to ze Scout, I saw ze Demomen shpying on us. After he left, zey told me zey vaunted him gone, I made ze plan to make it vork, it just made shense. *Flashback over*, "That explains why you did that" Jane Doe says. The Scout gets back up. "Oof, now that just ain't cool, but me kicking your asses is gonna be hot. What's gonna be epic is the can o' butt whopping we're about to open on ya" says Alister. Bhaltair adds "And when we're done with ya, we'll bury you in that can, and turn ya into soup!" Jane says, "I don't really like fighting with people, but this Scout is to tough for me. Let's just get this on with".

*aaaaaaaaand commercial*

-Scout rushes straight for them, but Bearnard does the same. They match each other blow for blow, but Scout quickly overwhelms Bearnard with his quick attack speed. He hits the sword to make an opening, and knocks Bearnard away with a power swing. Scout goes after him, but Bhaltair bashes Scout himself, and Alister follows up with some Pipes. Medic heals Bearnard, and he goes in for an attack, Scout however, uses his superior agility to jump over him. Still in midair, he grabs Bearnard and throws him into Alister, Bhaltair, and Medic. As he runs to finish them off, Jane jumps down and blasts him with some rockets. "This fight is between you and me freak. That's too bad, I was actually having fun with them". Jane rocket jumps and shoots more rockets, but scout dodges them by super jumping. Jane uses the rest of his clip while they're both in mid-air, but despite all that, the Scout gets back his focus and heads for him. They land, and he hits Jane twice before Bhaltair shoots a cannon at Scout. "Get em to cover, I'll hold him off. No you ain't!" Scout jumps over Bhaltair and heads to the others, but Bhaltair shoots another Cannon, knocking him into the wall. He holds off the scout while Medic heals up the others.

-Medic's Medigun doesn't heal fast enough to keep up with the Scout's consistent onslaught. Bhaltair tries buying what little time he can, but the scout defeats him quickly. Bearnard gets healed and goes in. He swings at the Scout several times, but he deflects them all. Bearnard starts swinging harder, and it begins knocking him back slightly. He pushes the scout back and charges at him, but the Scout jumps curves around him, and quickly runs behind him. Bearnard turns around and swipes his sword, so the Scout jumps over it and bonks him on the head. He raises his bat and swings again, but Jane Doe swoops in and knocks the bat out of his hand!

-He rocket jumps and shoots more rockets, but Scout dodges them all, so he shoots a bunch at his feet creating a smoke cloud. The Scout runs out of it, and is greeted by the Half-Z! Jane swings and the sword lands directly on his head. It did nothing. No blood, no bruise, nothing.

"I thought you were smarter than that" the Scout says. He quickly knees Doe in the gut, grabs him by the collar and throws him to the ground. He gets his bat, then attempts to finish Doe off, but instead gets shield bashed by Bhaltair! He follows up with some cannons, that further daze the Scout. He tries running at him with the Skullcutter, but wasn't quick enough. The Scout dodged by double jumping around him and heads toward Jane, who is still down. Bhaltair isn't fast enough, Bearnard and Alister have yet to recover, there is no one left to save him, or so you think! It's the Medic! He comes from behind a corner and attacks with his UberSaw. The scout narrowly dodges his attack, but he does get hit in the chest. His shirt gets ripped and he starts bleeding. "That saw of yours is, pretty sharp, probably sharp enough to seriously mess me up, but that ain't gonna happen if I mess you up first". He blasts off at lightning fast speed right behind the Medic, and whacks him, sending him flying into a wall. He super-speeds again to him, and raises his bat for the kill, but is interrupted by Alister!

-Alister launches some pipes that blow Scout away, causing him to fall in the ravine. Alister gets a med-kit and revives the Medic, who heals everyone else, and they all go after him. Nobody sees him in the ravine. "Up there!" The scout jumps down from under the bridge onto the medic, but he quickly pulls out his Ubersaw and deflects his attack. Bearnard and Bhaltair start swinging at Scout, while Medic, using his Blutsauger, and Alister provide supporting fire. Scout begins taking hits, a lot of painful damage, but he isn't done yet. He super jumps out of the ravine onto the bridge, "Your gonna get it now Doc". Bearnard and Bhaltair rush to defend him, but Scout was only faking them out, he attacked them instead, and using his superior speed, knocks down Alister and the Medic. "I'll take that." The Scout takes Medic's Medigun, his only way of healing allies. He attacks with his Blutsauger, but Scout being as agile as he is, dodges with ease. He puts the Syringe gun away and pulls out his Ubersaw. Scout's Atomizer swings much faster than his saw, so he quickly takes control of the fight. Realizing he'll lose otherwise, Medic grabs the arm the Scout is holding his weapon in, and shoots him with his Blutsauger point blank, then follows up with a kick to the face, and ends with thrusting his Saw into the Scout's gut and pulls it back out, the Spinal tap.

-He collapses onto the ground. The medic looks at his battered body in shame, grabs his Medigun, and starts healing the demos. First Alister, then Bearnard, now Bhaltair, but as he is healing Bhaltair, Scout jumps in front of the Medibeam, nearly sealing the hole in his chest, luckily however, the Medic stopped the beam, so the wound didn't completely close. He attempts the Spinal tap again, but this scout isn't stupid. He grabs the hand the Ubersaw is in and headbutts him. Bhaltair and Bearnard run to assist him. They both get in close in an attempt to reopen the wound medic made, to no avail. He couldn't dodge their attacks, but was able to keep them from hitting the hole. While the two distract him, Medic and Alister get back up. Ali sets stickies over by Scout, but before he could detonate them, Scout got out of the way, and jumped over the others to Alister, laying a quick beating on him before the others got back to intervene. Medic heals him, and they continues attacking. It's apparent that scout has taken much damage, he's showing signs of exhaustion, and the wound is slowly opening because of how much he's moving, but it pains me to say he has an ace in the hole (that was an expression, he doesn't have anything in his hole besides internal organs).

-First, he super jumps out of the ravine. While medic heals the demos again, Scout begins to concentrate. He collects the damage he absorbed and transforms it into a form of internal energy, and upon releasing that energy, he enables an UberCharge, making him invulnerable and resistant to light knock back while on the ground for 8 seconds, which may not sound like much, but combined with his speed and power, it's a devastating force. As the energy charges, you can see the Charge begin to take effect. He starts flashing a tinted, both shiny and darkened blue, and his eyes a bright orange. The others are to late, he finished charging, and is activating it in 5, 4, 3 "Nice knowing you suckers, now get ready to eat my sh-" He feels an immense pain in his chest. There's a fist going right through it, Doe's fist. "Didn't I tell you this was our fight, at least the message got through you now".

-Scout tries desperately to escape, but he's so weak, he can barely drag himself. "Well, have you learned your lesson?" Scout says while breathing heavily, "Sh, shh, sshu, shut, up." Jane continues. "It's too bad you have to die, I was actually having fun with you". They all ready their weapons, take aim, and as they begin to pull their triggers, an alarm sounds. The alarm stops, and a person begins speaking out of the megaphone. "Attention mercenaries". His voice is calm, yet stern and demanding, a business man type voice. "up until now you have served Blutarch and Redmond in a senseless battle for lands filled with nothing but metal and gravel, well no longer. You have been freed from your duties of violence and may return to your normal lives effective immediately, and it would be a good idea to do so now. Inside the SpaceShuttle I have placed a bomb, you have 10 minutes to escape the vicinity of DustBowl or perish, that means you A-17". The loudspeaker goes quiet. "He's planning to blow up DustBowl, he must be out of his Gorge." Alister says. "Which is why we gotta get outta here, there's a path leading away from this place by the first point, let's just hoof it" Jane tells everyone. Medic adds, "I don't vish to take my chances on foot, quickly, I know of another escape route, follow me! Yeah, just lemme give this Scout his-". He's up on the bridge, and says, while still huffing, "This, is not, over. I'm, gonna..." He exhales loudly. "Own you! So, you better, escape, so I can, get, my revenge. Also, the name's Bonk Boy. Remember it, cause I'll remember yours, Jane Doe". He limps off.

Stay tuned for part 2

Assuming the budget doesn't run out.

I am an Easter egg.


End file.
